At present, a lens grating method is often applied to naked eye 3D displays, a basic principle of the lens grating method is described as follows. A displaying picture is divided into images from different angles suitable for being viewed by left and right eyes, a number of alternating left view areas and right view areas are presented to a viewer as a function of a lens grating, such that images seen from the left eye of the viewer are different from images seen from the right eye of the viewer, and the overall picture seen from the cooperated left and right eyes exhibits 3D effects.
In order to reduce the crosstalk between various viewpoints, the naked eye 3D display technology generally uses a curved grating structure. Those skilled in the art pay great attention on how to expand an optimum viewing area of the curved grating structure.